Bulletproof
by runwiththemoon95
Summary: I was alone again. It seemed I was always alone these days. dm/hg Rated M for light swearing and possible sexuality in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I was alone again. It seemed I was always alone these days. I can't seem to find anything to do without her. I need her. Like air, water, food.

More than I need air, water, food.

Seeing her with _him _rips me apart on the inside. I know she doesn't know just how much I want her, need her-to feel her- all around me. I have to make her know, to make her feel, but the question is how, _how_ can I when all she sees is him, that horrid, ginger fool who never notices the way she follows him, watches his every move, analyses his every word. Seeing how desperate she is for him confuses me. On one side there is the overwhelming jealousy that has me wanting to tear him apart, but there's also sorrow. Sorrow that she needs him so bad. No one should be that desperate, not the way I am for her.

The blasphemy of it all is uncanny. I shouldn't want someone like her. But the pain that fills deep inside my chest every time I think of what life would be like without her presence is unbearable. I need to make it end, this terrible curse that has me fawning for the wrong person, I have to make her the right person. I have to make her feel what I'm feeling. I have to make her think what I'm thinking. I have to break her. Right from the centre of her slight bones to the thinnest layer of her ivory-toned skin. I have to .

Hpov.

"Ronald! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

"Studying."

"You're copying all of my notes," I accused .

"Exactly. I'm studying," , he replied with an impish grin on his freckled face. He can be such a git at times, but how can I stay mad at a face like his, with his eyes all huge and blue and his bottom lip sticking out like a child's? I just shook my head and looked away, like always.

"You're the best Hermione." I stuck my head even further into the book to hide my blush. Not that is was any use. He never did seem to notice me.

"Malfoy's staring at you," Harry stated.

"wha…", and sure enough, as I turned to look over at the Slytherin table, I was greeted with a pair of molten silver eyes. Their intensity seemed to burn through me and into my soul, even from across the room.

As soon as I had looked at he looked away. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, he was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who wanted to know, this story takes place in their sixth year and doesn't go with the plot of book 6 or 7. **

Where could he have gone? I had only blinked and he disappeared. There was no way that he could have apparated on Hogwarts grounds. I swear I saw a streak of black at the doors of the great hall. Anyways, besides the fact that he may have the freak ability to disappear very quickly, he was staring at me, rather intensely I might add and it wasn't the first time according to Harry.

Malfoy looking at me could only means one thing. He was plotting my demise. Everybody in the school knows about the great, big prejudice the Malfoys have against muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood-traitors alike. Why wouldn't he be trying to take me down? Its only logical, I hate him he hates me.

Well, I guess this means I'll have to take some time off of being an extremely studious student and try to get him off his high horse before he does something I'll regret. What a joy.

* * *

_You're a Malfoy damn it, no one can control your actions, no one can make you lose your demeanour ! _

My fathers words echoed through my mind. I couldn't help but feel like a failure. A complete and utter moron. How could I have let her catch me staring? It's completely implausible. Oh, merlin, she better not start asking questions.

This needs to stop. I can't keep falling over my feet and tripping over my words just at the sight of that filthy mudblood whore. Because that's what she is, just a dirty mudblood. Someone father would have never approved of. Never.

I'll just have to put my undeniable obsession aside and try to end her, because she needs to be ended. She's practically begging for it.

* - * - *

Three days have past and I still can't think of way to get rid of her. I've been researching in the restricted section, with the permission of a very difficult Madame Pince, on certain curses. Ones that can destroy someone from the inside in ones most sensitive are; the mind. That was just what Granger needed, to feel what I feel. I'm sure once she realizes that I'm slowly going insane because of her, she'll leave - for good. Out. Of. My. Life.

But first, I need to find the right piece of magic.

* * *

I've come to realize, through all my plotting, that I have absolutely no idea about anything about Malfoy. He is a complete mystery to me. Other than him being a arrogant toe-rag, there was really not much else about him that was known to me. If I was going to try and protect myself from his terror, I was going to have to do a different kind of research. I was going to try and get into Draco Malfoy's head. Probably won't be that easy, but I can surely try. I wasn't going to let him get to me first.

I wonder what I should do --

"HERMIONE!"

I turned and watched as Ginny Weasley ran towards me, her fiery red hair trailing behind her. When she reached me she caught her breath and started speaking.

"Hermione. You're never going to believe this. Harry Potter has a crush on me. Can you believe it !"

"Yes, I can. You two were meant to be. T was inevitable. There was no way it couldn't have happened."

"I'm so happy 'Mione, you have no idea. I've waited so long for this. Okay I have to get to class. See you 'Mione."

She hugged me anf left me with my thoughts. I really was happy for her, I just couldn't get it out of my head that everyone else was growing up and moving forward, but me.

Oh, well. I had more important things to ponder on. I needed to find more about Malfoy. Soon.

**Please read and review. It'll make me one happy person. ****J**


End file.
